Peripheral arterial blood pressure is a metric of blood pressure that is routinely, and easily measured using a cuff, for example. However, compliance of large arteries and resistance of small arteries, arterioles and capillaries are two major properties of the vasculature that influence arterial blood pressure. Depending on these factors, peripheral arterial blood pressure measured with a cuff may differ significantly from central blood pressure in the aorta and largest arteries. In particular, the velocity and location of pressure wave reflections may lead to individual and unpredictable differences between central arterial blood pressure, which is the afterload experienced by the left ventricle, and the peripheral pressure present in the arterial microvasculature. Central arterial blood pressure is regarded as an important indicator of cardiovascular health, and a blood pressure sensor that separately estimates central and peripheral arterial blood pressure could have significant clinical value for patients with various disease states being treated with a variety of therapies. However, central arterial blood pressure is not currently measureable by non-invasive or minimally invasive techniques